Lessons In Novocain
by Jadestone112
Summary: Casey O'Shea was your average, everyday, normal teenage girl. But when her father is killed in a car accident, her mother packs her and her siblings up to move back to their hometown-Forks, WA. She's taken aback when a small, pale girl with golden eyes is immediately taken with her. But when Alice's family secrets are discovered, will Casey survive the experience? Edward/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I had never thought much about the supernatural. To me, things were only real if I could see and feel them. Real was my room, my books, my mom, my dad, my brother and my sister. Real was my home in Kodak, TN, a place we moved to the summer my baby sister was born. Real was my friends and school, my teachers and everything I encountered day to day.

Real was the fact that on June 1st, 2003, my father's car was found upside down in a ravine, but no body was to be found until two weeks later. Five became four in a day, and my mother was the only one who couldn't let it go.

My dad's body was flown back to the town he grew up in- the town I spent the first ten years of my life in: Forks, Washington. The funeral was big, with most of the town turning out to see it. We were given a police escort by the chief himself. Charlie Swan was Dad's best friend, someone I grew up with and someone who was hurting just as much as we were. For the procession, I spent the time in daydreaming. I envisioned myself far away, where death couldn't touch me. The world I dreamed of was closer than I imagined.

Like I said, I never thought much about the supernatural. But when the truth is staring you dead in the face, how can you deny it? How could you not give your life up for someone you care for, even if you once considered them to be mere horror stories?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Honey, I wish you wouldn't look so tense." These were the first words spoken to me since leaving the hotel in Portland this morning. The first words anyone had said all morning and the first words directed only at me. My mom's blue eyes had a hard time staying on the road, between glances in the rearview mirror at a sleeping Kimmie, or looks shot in my direction. I was grateful that Jesse had taken our animals with him.

I sighed. This was an old conversation that she wouldn't let die. "Mom, you just drug your three children to a town we haven't lived in for six years; made us leave all of our friends, and you expect us to be happy about it?"

Her jaw tightened. "Casey, I understand that you are unhappy. I get it. But I really think that being back in Forks is the best thing for us. Jesse is transferring to the University of Washington, Kimmie is going to start second grade, and you're going to see all of your old friends. Not to mention you'll be closer to Grama and Grampa O'Shea."

I nodded. Those were all good reasons to justify moving back, except the one I didn't hear: it killed her to be away from dad.

When my mom was young -still going by Kathy instead of Kathryn, like she did now -her family took a vacation to Seattle. Mom went for a weekend drive and discovered Forks- and Robert O'Shea. They spent the next few days together, and two weeks later, after she went back to Seattle, he called her with the message, "Come down to Oregon. We're getting married."

A year later, my brother, Jesse Colt O'Shea was born. The story of my parents isn't what I would call romantic, but she kept it close to her heart, and was willing to tell it to anyone who would listen.

If I were honest with myself, it wasn't that big of a shock to be moving back. We had made it a year back in Tennessee before my mom dropped the M-Bomb. Most of our things were still in the Forks house. A bed, my book-case and all but ten of my original books were there, exactly as I left them when I was ten. The bed might be unmade, but I really wasn't worried about my house keeping skills the day after my dad's funeral.

As we got to the outskirts of town, we passed the large '_The City of Forks Welcomes You' _sign. I snorted at the welcome, not in any mood for small town fanfare. From there it was five minutes to our house, and as I stepped out of the car, and on to the familiar drive way, I reluctantly admitted to myself that this was, and always had been my home. I watched the ground as I hefted Kimmie's suitcases up the front walk, almost as if I looked hard enough I would see the pictures drawn in chalk that Jesse and I had worked so hard on as kids. The small oak tree that had been planted after Dad built the house for Mom stood resolutely guarding the house from any unruly breezes.

Jesse greeted us by the door and took some of the boxes from Mom, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Glad you made it. The cable is set up and the hospital called. They wanted to know if you could start in two weeks. I told them I'd ask you and that you'd get back to them. Casey and Kimmie are both registered in school, Shep and Tanner are all settled, and Grama and Grampa are coming over later."

While he prattled on, I inspected my house closer, trying to see if I could remember everything about it. Nothing had changed. The walls were still egg-shell white, and if you looked hard enough, you could see the gaudy flower print wall paper my mom had painted over after a fight between her own mom. Our measurements were carved into the door frame leading to the living room and the stairs. Hand prints marked in paint lined the narrow stairway and my bedroom door still had the faded insignia '_Casey's Room'_.

I pushed open the door to reveal the same room I'd always had. My bed was made, the red-orange color of my comforter a welcoming sight. My desk, my book-case; even my old vanity table was there. A small smile graced my face as I ran my fingers across my old books.

"Just like left you," I said, and my fingers brushed against something rough. I turned to my bookcase and pulled the offending book out. The cover was worn with age, and I had to squint to see the letters marring the front of it.

"Dracula…? Not how I left you."

I had never read this book. I certainly didn't buy it. I couldn't wrap my head around why it would be there. "Jesse!" I called down the stairs.

"Have you been in my room?"

"No, why?" he yelled back.

"Nothing, I was just curious." I turned back and shut my door before flopping down on my bed. Why would this book be in my room? I shrugged, deciding to ignore it, and rolled on to my side. I shut my eyes and before I knew it, I was off to sleep.

The first thing I noticed was that something had woken me at four in the morning. I listened closely to the sounds around me, but nothing seemed out-of-place. I snuggled back into my pillow about to doze off again when the floor boards squeaked near me.

My mind flew into a panic. Someone or something was in the room with me. Swiftly, I sat up and turned on my lamp looking around for whatever made the noise. I didn't notice anything out-of-place until my eyes caught the fluttering curtains. I gingerly padded over to my window and gazed out into the darkness, convinced that something had been in my room. With a small thud the window closed and I flicked the lock over, resting my hand there for a moment. Who had been in my room?

The next week flew by as it was filled with unpacking (all of us), arguing (Jesse and me) and visiting with family in La Push. I'd hardly had a moment to breathe before the dreaded thing called 'First Day of School' plagued us. After numerous shopping trips, last-minute hair fixes and a quick outfit change, Mom deemed Kimmie and me ready to go.

"Now remember: you're to walk her to the elementary school and then straight to the high school. No dilly dallying."

I nodded, rolling my eyes and gave her a hug. "Good luck!" she called, as Kimmie waved until we couldn't see her anymore.

We walked in silence all the way to the elementary school and when we reached the gate, Kimmie ran ahead, only turning to wave once she reached the doors. I raised my hand before walking away, feeling very alone all of a sudden. Cars passed left and right and I had a fleeting fear that an angst ridden teenager would decide to ram their car into the blonde girl on the sidewalk. I laughed at my silliness as I entered the school grounds. '_What kind of angst could happen in Forks?' _I thought, pushing back my wildly curling hair.

The office was small, but the secretary was kind. Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule and a map of the school, as well as a locker combination. I smiled at her as she pulled a skinny kid with dark hair over to me.

"This is Eric Yorkie," she said and I waved. A blush covered his pock marked face, and I held back a laugh. "He'll be your guide over the next few days. Have a good first day, and come back to give me your admin sheet."

"Well," Eric said as we stood there awkwardly, "At least it's everyone's first day. You aren't starting school in the middle of the year."

I followed Eric out of the office and took a quick peek at my schedule.

_1) 8:25-9:25 AP Government- Giles- Room 219_

_2) 9:29-10:29 French- Lincoln- Room 216_

_3) 10:33-11:33 AP English- Mason- Room 238_

_4) 11:37-12:37 Gym- Clapp- Gym_

_12:37-1:07 Lunch_

_5) 1:11-2:11 Biology- Banner- Room 212_

_6) 2:15- 3:15 Geometry- Lewis- Room 240_

I groaned as my eyes scanned the bottom of the page and Geometry with Lewis glared up at me. Eric gave a bemused look, and I quickly shoved the schedule into my binder. I heard thunder in the distance and a quick look up at the sky confirmed that there would be rain shortly.

We reached building 6, which Eric said was the government building and Mr. Giles would be waiting for me.

"Thanks, Eric," I said, and watched as his ears turned red. Mr. Giles seemed nice, but he was strange. He was one of those teachers that loved his subject. He would leap around the room as he talked about the constitution, and the importance of democracy. When I handed him my admin he looked at me strangely. "What's this?"

"I'm new-"I began, but was cut off by his happy laughter.

"A new person? At Forks? How blessed! Tell everyone who you are!"

I scowled. "Do I have too?"

He gave an eager nod. I sighed and turned to face the class. "My name is Casey O'Shea and I-"

"Hey!" a voice from the back of the class shouted. "I know you. We were in kindergarten together!"

"Yes we were. Hey Derek." I blushed remembering the last time I had talked to him. Derek Holtz was the reason I learned boys did not have cooties as we had feared at a young age. When we kissed behind the big oak tree on the playground at Forks Elementary, he professed his undying love for me. That is, until Lauren Mallory gave him her cookie at snack time and he said it was over between us. I cried for about five minutes until I saw a ladybug crawling up the wall.

….I had a short attention span.

Mr. Giles was convinced that people knew me so he agreed to let me sit back down, which I was thankful for. The whispers and the stares I could have done without, but it wasn't long until the bell rang, and Eric was waiting for me at the door. He led me to my locker so I could put away my books, and that's when it happened.

The first time I saw them, I was listening to Eric drone on about some video game he was playing. So far, Government was as boring here as it was back in Tennessee. Not to mention the fact that I was having trouble concentrating on anything with everyone staring at me.

A sudden chill came over me and I turned, one hand still on my book, and saw the most beautiful people I had ever seen. There were five of them- two girls and three guys- with nothing in common except for their pale skin and the dark circles under their eyes. I looked down at my own tanned skin and offhandedly wondered how long I could go without sunlight to get that pale.

I glanced back up to see a small girl standing in front of me. She had dark spiky hair and looked like she was fit for the part of Tinkerbell. She offered me a wide grin as she looked up to see my face.

"I really like your necklace," she began, her voice sounding like chimes. My hand flew to my neck and I glanced down to it. It was a simple cross, nothing flashy or something worth looking twice at.

"Thank you," I said, surprised. "It was my dad's."

She gave a wide grin and I shivered. Her teeth were just so…menacing. If she noticed, she didn't give it away, because she started talking like we were old friends.

"So anyway, I'm Alice Cullen, and that's my family, Emmett and Rosalie, Jasper and Edward," she said pointing to each of them in turn. I waved but was unable to introduce myself because Alice was already dragging me to French.

"How did you know my next class?" I asked, puzzled that she seemed to know my schedule better than I did.

She waved her hand flippantly. "I saw your French book. How do you like Forks? Where did you move from? Where is your favorite place to shop? Any favorite colors?"

My head was spinning from all the questions she was asking me, but I tried my best to answer them all. Every so often her eyes would glaze over as if she wasn't paying any attention and I was afraid that I was boring her.

After a few seconds though, she was always back in the conversation full force.

After a rather lengthy zone out, I poked her shoulder to get her attention. I snatched my hand away from her freezing, rock hard skin. Sliding out of my jacket, I offered it to her, which made her blink at me. I blushed, folding it over my arm. "You felt really cold," I muttered.

Alice laughed gathering her books. "I'm fine," she said, standing as the bell rang. "Your next class is English, and that's in building three. We stepped into the rain, and I all but ran, with Alice keeping up easily.

"What, do you like English that much?" she asked as we made it to cover.

"No," I laughed, readjusting my bag from where it had fallen from my short sprint. "My hair just gets uncontrollable if it gets wet."

Alice eyed my hair warily. "You do have an awful lot of it. I have some product that could help."

I didn't have time to answer because an arm linked into mine and pulled me into the classroom.

"Hi, Casey!" the shrill voice yelled into my ear and I cringed from the sound. "I don't know if you remember me, but I'm Jessica-"

"Stanley." I finished for her. "Yes, I remember you."

Her sigh was filled with relief as she led me to a row of seats. "You can sit there. I hate sitting in the very front, or the very back. Besides from here, we'll probably get a good vantage point."

My eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Vantage point? Of what?"

She put a finger to her lips and watched the door out of the corner of her eye. I turned to see what the fuss was and saw one of the guys I saw earlier. He was tall, with copper hair and beautiful topaz eyes. His structured jaw bone was angled to the point it made you want to run your hands across it.

His eyes flicked my way and I smiled at him, trying to be friendly. After all, if Alice was his sister, how bad could he be?

Instead of returning my smile however he chose a seat in the front of the class, and proceeded to ignore everyone around him.

'_How rude!' _I thought, indignant. '_What a jerk.'_ As soon as I thought the words I felt guilty. Maybe he was having a rough day. I mean, what if his dog got ran over this morning, and I'm trying to be nice when all he wants to do is hunt down the bastard that killed little Fido Cullen and rip his throat out?

"What's with the face?" Jessica asked, and I shook my head.

"Nothing, just thinking," I replied, and she leapt into a conversation about Edward.

"Isn't he just the hottest thing ever?"

A small laugh left me. "I don't even know him Jessica. I will admit that, yes, he is physically attractive, but what if he's a major jerk? Is he, by the way?" I added, peeking up through my hair. I was praying for the Fido Theory.

"Of course not! He's smart and intelligent and….oh, so, so, dreamy."

"So, the only thing you know about him is that he's smart?" I asked. "Have you ever even talked to him?"

She blushed and refused to speak to me for the rest of the class. Mrs. King, a substitute for Mr. Mason, walked in not long after that and told us that it was just a paper pushing day. She began writing notes on the board for us to copy when the boy sitting diagonally from me raised his hand.

"Yes, Tyler?" she asked.

"I have a vision problem; can I move to the front?" I gave a mental snort. I was pretty sure it had less to do with his vision and more to do with Mrs. King's rather large chest. She smiled though and Tyler gathered his books.

"Edward," she said, and he looked up from his notes. "You wouldn't mind switching with Tyler, would you?"

He silently gathered his books and moved, not making a sound as he did so. It was freaking me out that I seemed to be aware of his every move, so I shoved his image to the back of my mind and drew doodles on my notebook.

By the time the bell rang, I was bored out of my mind and my butt was numb from not moving. I figured at least in gym I could get a good work out, so I followed my map, and it led me right to the girls locker room. I changed into the standard gym clothes, making a note to myself to wash them as soon as I got home, because who wants to smell like eggs?

Coach Clapp had us line up around the gym and we did a physical of sorts. We did pushups, and sit ups, jumping jacks and the like. Then, we ran, boys going one way, girls going another. Now, don't get me wrong, I love running just as much as the next athletic girl, but it's not my favorite thing running three laps around a gym full of sweaty teenagers.

As we began to pass the boys, I noticed Edward and one of his brothers was in our class. His brother looked at me with furrowed eyebrows, and said something to Edward, who responded. Why were they talking about me? An even better question was: why did I care? Was it because of the way Edward had ignored me? Or maybe it was the fact that Alice was the nicest, if not most enthusiastic person I'd ever met. But what did that have to do with Edward?

Gym thankfully passed quickly, and lunch rolled around. I wasn't too enthusiastic about being in a room full of teenagers after sweating buckets, but the shower was nice, and hopefully the egg smell had vanished. After getting my lunch I spotted Jessica's waving hand and I headed towards her table when my eyes caught a small dark head jumping up and down.

Alice looked ridiculous waving me over to her table, which was occupied by her family. I was torn between what was safe- Jessica- and what seemed adventurous.

As I would come to learn, you don't go against Alice. Stopping by her table to thank her for the invitation, I told Jessica that I was going to sit with Alice, which earned me a hearty glare and the cold shoulder. I shrugged. Let her pout.

Alice grinned as I approached and I contained my shiver. She patted the seat next to her, and as I sat she gave me the formal introductions.

"Casey, this is Rosalie," she said, pointing to a bomb shell blonde. Her golden locks made me immediately envious and I brushed my own hair out of my face. Rosalie had the looks that made you feel as if you could have a million surgeries and never have what came naturally to her. She gave a nod and then proceeded to ignore me.

"Emmett," A giant man with a giant ego. He looked like the equivalent of Andre the Giant, and I was sure he had the strength to go with it. He smiled and held out his fist- which I pounded- and welcomed me to the table. Whenever he moved, his dark curly hair would flop over his eyes, reminding me of the sheep dog we used to have.

"Jasper," she said, the name falling off her lips with love and adoration. He was wiry and he seemed sort of tense, as if he were being caged in. He barely moved, and I briefly wondered if maybe I did still stink, and how I could check without making it obvious. After a tense few seconds, a strangled smile appeared on his face and he said hello.

"And finally," she said, giving a dramatic pause, "Edward."

Once again, he treated me as if I weren't there. He merely watched the wall, and Alice gave him a questioning glance. His eyes moved up the wall and down. '_Is that some sort of code?'_ I thought, angry that he'd been so rude twice, and I struggled to hold onto the image of Edward cradling a dying Fido.

Edward suddenly let out a laugh, and I regarded him curiously. As I reached for my pizza, I realized that although they had each bought a school lunch, none of them were touching their food.

"Is it really that bad?" I asked, gesturing toward their trays. Alice looked confused before Edward nodded. "On most days."

I laughed, and opted for my apple instead. It was nice to have Edward acknowledge me. Alice chattered on and on about shopping and what not, while I listened and put my thoughts in when I could find a word edgewise.

Then, suddenly, they all rose. I scrambled up, and walked with them to the trash can to throw away my food. "Why do you guys bother to buy food if you aren't going to eat it?" My mom would kill me if she knew I was wasting money like that. As it was, brown bagging was about to become really popular in my house.

Alice shrugged. "Sometimes the food looks okay, and we'll eat it."

It was weird, but hey, who was I to question their eating habits? We all walked outside and I sent up a silent thank you that the rain had stopped.

I reached for my schedule and Alice grabbed my hand.

"You have Biology next, with Mr. Banner. Edward's in that class too, so he'll walk you."

I gapped at her, trying to send her a message with my eyebrows that this wasn't the best idea, but she turned and ran to catch up with Rosalie and Emmett.

I turned to him with a small smile. He looked exasperated, and I couldn't help but wonder if it was because of me. "Um, if you have something better to do, I can find my own way there. Really, it's not a problem."

He ignored my rambling and started walking. I stood there, and when he turned and quirked and eyebrow at me, I rushed to catch up to him.

"So…." I began, trying to find something to talk about. "When did you move here?"

"How do you know we haven't always lived here?" he responded.

"Because I used to live here, up until I was ten."

"About two years ago."

I flinched just thinking about that time, and felt my cheeks heat up at the thought that he was here during that giant procession for my dad. He regarded me with curiosity, and I was tempted to tell him to suck it, but I refrained.

When the science building came into view, I couldn't stop the sigh of relief. Although I had no reason to feel this way, being alone with Edward set my nerves on the edge, and I felt like I was going to run away screaming any minute.

He held open the door for me and Mr. Banner told us to sit in alphabetical order, which placed me beside Mike Newton. As he shook my hand, and told me he missed me, I inwardly groaned at my ancestors' choice in a last name.

"So," he said while we waited for everyone else to find their seats, "What brings you back to Forks?"

"Um," I wanted to say that my mom wanted to be closer to my Aunt and cousin, or that my grandparents missed us, but all that came out was, "I don't know. We just did."

Mike smiled like I'd given him an amazing answer, and proceeded to pepper me with questions. I answered them half-heartedly, until I flinched unexpectedly. In front of us sat Edward, who was staring into space again.

I turned my attention back to Mike who smiled.

"So is your dad back on at the Police Station?"

I froze, unsure that I could keep the tears from my eyes. I knew that if I opened my mouth, the sobs would break free and I would be thrust into a panic attack. I searched my pockets for my klonopin, feeling the attack coming on. I could vaguely remember my mom asking if I had it in Portland, and after that, I hadn't seen it.

I felt like I was about to hyperventilate, and Mike's voice was distantly asking if I was okay. I felt caged in, like the walls were steadily moving closer and I would be crushed if I didn't move. My heart was pounding in my ears, and my fingers were tingling.

Mr. Banner, who was in the middle of directing a girl to her seat, looked at me with shock as I raced past him, leaving my things on the lab desk. I uttered the word 'sick' and found the nearest bench outside get a grip on.

Resting my head on my knees, I concentrated on breathing in and out, chanting in my head, just like the family psychiatrist had taught us. _Inhale, exhale. _

I was almost funny. I had managed to go two years without freaking out over my dad, and someone mentions him, sending me into a panic attack. I heard someone step over to the bench I was on and then small, cold hands were running up and down my back.

"Are you okay, Casey?" Alice asked, and I nodded, still afraid that my voice would crack. I was coming down from my panic attack, but Alice touching me wasn't helping. It was like there was something inside me that said I should be afraid of her. Something that said she was dangerous. Something that I proceeded to ignore, as I smiled and reassured her that yes, I was fine.

_Whatever. Your funeral._


End file.
